The invention relates to a lidded container made of plastic for laboratory use.
Lidded containers of the aforementioned type typically have a capacity of a few tenths of a milliliter or several milliliters or one milliliter or less.
Known lidded containers made of plastics material for laboratory use comprise a tubular container which at the bottom has a container base, at the top a container opening and below the container opening a sealing region on the internal wall. A lid which comprises a lid base and a plug protruding from the inside of the lid base is able to be inserted through the container opening into a sealed position in the sealing region. The lid is sealed and held by the clamping force of the plug in the container. Applications exist in which a sample liquid filled into the container is heated and has an increased vapor pressure. For example, in polymerase chain reaction (PCR) technology, samples are repeatedly heated in the lidded containers, for example to temperatures of over 90° C. The level of the clamping force of the plug has to be such that sufficient vapor tightness is ensured and the lid is not released by the increased vapor pressure. As a result, it is necessary to apply a high degree of force in order to force the lid with the plug into the container. In order to open the lid the user has to press firmly against the lower edge of a protruding edge of the lid base.